This invention relates to the rearing of animals, especially pigs, and more particularly to a method and apparatus wherein pigs are reared in cages.
While certain types of cage systems have been commercialized or proposed for rearing pigs, as shown for example in Biehl U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,438, as far as has been determined, cages have not been widely used for large scale production of pigs, and are most often used only in special circumstances, such as for orphans and sick pigs, for example. The previously proposed or commercialized cage systems of which applicant is aware are cumbersome and of complex construction and are not particularly suited for productive and efficient rearing of pigs on a large scale.
With the foregoing in mind it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for rearing pigs in cages in an efficient and highly productive manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an overall method particularly tailored to the rearing of pigs in cages.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for rearing pigs in cages which considerably reduces the amount of labor required in attending to the pigs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for rearing pigs in cages under conditions which enhance the general health and rate of growth of the pigs.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide an overall system for rearing pigs in cages wherein such factors as temperature, humidity, feed and water supply, and waste removal are all carefully controlled and all contribute to providing a healthy environment conductive to good health and rapid growth of the pigs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for rearing pigs under controlled conditions so that unhealthy pigs can be readily located and segregated from the healthy pigs to prevent the spread of disease or infection.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus of the type described wherein the mortality rate of the pigs after weaning is dramatically decreased.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for rearing pigs wherein the condition of the sow is enhanced and wherein the sow is ready to be bred at an earlier time following birth of a litter of thereby increase productivity.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a cage construction particularly suited for the rearing of pigs therein and characterized by simple and economical construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cage of the type described which is particularly designed for the health and safety of the pigs housed therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a modular assembly of cages of the type described which may be easily installed within a confinement building of any desired dimensions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a modular cage assembly of the type described further characterized by ease in loading and unloading pigs therefrom and designed to facilitate thorough cleaning of the cages following rearing of each group of pigs therein to prevent the spread of disease or infection.